


Universe

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [38]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Comfort Sex, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Wade has a scary dream. Peter comforts him.***MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS***





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tiny attempt at Infinity comfort and humor! I got the idea whilst watching the film last night and had to write and post this morning.
> 
> ***There are MAJOR SPOILERS for Infinity War Part 1 in this fic.***

Peter woke to the feeling of something petting his face. He made a snarffling sound, opening his eyes to see that it was Wade’s rough hand and that his guy was sitting up in bed, hovering over him, wearing a very sad expression.

“Wha’s wrong, babe?” he slurred.

“I had a scary dream,” Wade whispered. “I’m sorry, go back to sleep, I just – need to pet you a minute.”

Uh oh. Time to be a Good!Boyfriend. Peter dragged himself from underneath the covers (which felt extra warm and soft tonight – this morning?) and sat up, taking Wade’s hand. “Tell me about it.”

Wade hesitated a moment, looking at him, his pretty blue eyes filled with torment. “You followed Tony into space,” he finally said. “Except it wasn’t you-you, it was baby-you, like brand new Spidey back in the day. You and Tony and Dr. Strange went into space on this spinning giant cock-ring thing, and you sucked the bad guy out into space just like in Alien and Aliens which was really smart –“

“Uh-huh,” Peter yawned, waiting for the scary part.

“And then,” Wade gripped Peter’s hand with both of his, “you were on this awful planet and you were fighting goddamn Thanos, and he looked like one of those erasers from the nineties that they tried to make in interesting shapes but they ended up just useless because they couldn’t erase anything well and also they didn’t look like whatever they were supposed to look like so they just sat on top of your pencil like a failure pile –“

“Is that the scary part?” Peter asked.

“No!” Wade said, grimacing at the memory. “You – Thanos went away and it was just you and Tony and Dr. S and the guy from Parks and Rec and a sexy blue robot and a giant green shirtless man and a nice lady who looked like one of those glow-worm baby dolls, also from the 90s –“

“Wow,” Peter admired. “No more Funions before bed time, I think.”

“And they all started disappearing,” Wade said, his voice tortured, “and then it was just you and Tony and the sexy robot, who may have been a lady and not a robot, but then you disappeared, too.”

Peter squeezed Wade’s hand.

“But you didn’t just disappear,” he explained, scooting closer, “you – disintegrated, like blew away, like when you accidentally put a price tag in water and it just rolls up into those little grains?”

Peter nodded. “That is scary. I’m sorry.”

“Tony was really sad,” Wade went on. “But the worst part was –“

He launched himself suddenly towards Peter, who let out an oof as Wade’s head landed on his chest, big arms wrapped tightly around his waist. “You were scared,” Wade said, just above a whisper. “You didn’t want to disappear like the others and you begged Tony to help you and the last thing you said was ‘I’m sorry’ –“

Peter made a face as he petted Wade’s head. “Sounds kind of melodramatic.”

“You were a tiny child!” Wade insisted, sitting up again. “You were so young and you’d kicked so much ass fighting Thanos, and then you just –“

Peter crawled over into Wade’s lap this time, curling against his chest, letting Wade hold him. He knew nightmares could be disturbing, even if they did involve sexy robot glow-worms and 90s erasers and whatever else Wade had said.

“Three things,” Peter said, raising one hand to show each number. “One, why would I follow Tony into space on a giant cock-ring? Two, why would I follow Tony anywhere?”

“That was how I knew it was a dream,” Wade said, seriously.

“And three,” Peter finished his list, “clearly I have survived to adulthood.”

He emphasized his point by moving Wade’s hand on top of his crotch.

“So I don’t think we have to worry about that.”

Wade made a yummy noise. Peter had only meant to use Spidey Junior as a visual aid (tactile aid?), but now the appendage appeared to be awake, and now Wade was pulling off his sleeping pants and well here we go…

Not long later, they were snuggled back under the covers, which were still unusually warm and soft. Both Spidey Junior and Deadpool Junior were satiated for the time being, and Wade was wrapped around Peter’s back. The surprise!sex had comforted him, but he was still clinging as if he was afraid Peter would suddenly disintegrate and blow away like ash, and Peter had to admit, that was a messed up idea.

“Do you know about multiple-universe theory?” Peter asked, sleepily.

Wade was quiet for a moment. Back when he’d been less – emotionally stable, Wade had sometimes talked about there being other realities. He didn’t anymore, but Peter wondered if he still thought such things without saying them out loud. He hoped he hadn’t triggered him somehow. “A bit,” Wade finally replied.

“So maybe,” Peter went on, trying so hard to stay awake a little longer, “that happened to me, to young-me, in another universe. But we’re in this one. That’s nice, huh?”

Wade kissed him on the side of his face, then his neck, giving him a squeeze. “That is nice. I like this universe.”

Peter wrapped his hand around Wade’s meaty forearm and held it as he drifted closer to delicious sleep.

“Wait until I tell you about Thor and the guy from Game of Thrones who had turned into a giant, and Nat going blonde.”

Peter’s eyes popped open. He sat straight up. “Blonde?”

“Maybe gray? Or more like silver?”

After that, Peter just got up and made French toast and let Wade tell him the rest of this long, extremely fucked up, very exciting dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought Nat looked really lovely, but then I always think that.
> 
> I'm still on my regular posting schedule!! Expect a request-filling fic on Thursday!!
> 
> Got an idea/request? Need more Infinity Feels comfort? Tumble me! crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
